Akuma's quest 6
by ShadowScience
Summary: Akuma/Gouki continues his quest to find worthy opponents by travelling through other stories. Part 6 of 10 of the saga.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Street Fighter or Darkstalkers.**

**Akuma's opponent this time is Morrigan. Hope you like…**

Demitri's corpse was laying at Akuma's feet. He came through a vortex to this world a few minutes ago and terminated this unfortunate creature with a Demon Armageddon for getting in his way. Not wasting any time, he jumps all the way to an empty plain. Akuma then closed his eyes and waited.

"That seducing power came from around here." He mutters.

His senses were right; a few seconds later, a succubus is seen flying over the plain.

Akuma intercepts her with a Goshoryuken that she dodges. Both fighters land and face each other.

"Hey! Chill out!" Morrigan says to her surprise guest.

"I am Akuma, the Master of The Fist!"

"My name is Morrigan. But what do you want from me that warrant an attack?"

"Your demonic spirit! Show me your power!"

Unimpressed, she replies: "You should calm down. All this anger might give you an aneurysm."

"The price for your insolence shall be paid in blood." Akuma replies.

As he finishes saying those words, the sky darkens, the ground shakes and Akuma's hair starts turning white. The excitement of the impending battle makes him go all out from the start. Shin Akuma's mere presence makes the air feel heavy.

"This might be fun." Morrigan says.

And so, the fight began.

"Soul Fist!"

"Shakunetsu!"

The collision of the two attacks causes an explosion. Shin Akuma jumps through the smoke and tries a punch on Morrigan. But Morrigan's wings turn into spiky tentacles that block the blow, the spikes then attempt retaliation but the Master of The Fist blocks as well. This exchange continues and intensifies, blow for blow, faster and faster. The power spent in this exchange makes the air itself shake. Until Morrigan changes her approach; her spiky tentacle grab Shin Akuma's arm and lift him quickly, she then takes advantage of the opening to send a Soul Fist at point blank range. But before Shin Akuma hits the ground she grabs him again to perform a drill attack from transforming one of her tentacles. Shin Akuma replies by grabbing one and use it to slam the succubus' body to the ground violently. He next uses a Misogi on her. Morrigan coughs up some blood in the process.

"Hmm! It looks like you like it rough." Morrigan says while getting up.

"Keep down your foul words, wench! Show me your true power! Only a demon can defeat a demon!"

"To sacrifice your humanity to gain demonic unlimited power… It's kind of sexy." Morrigan chuckles.

"Enough talk. Step it up."

As he finishes saying those words, he leaps at Morrigan. He attempts a Tatsumaki but his target turns into a bunch of bats. He looks up and fires a fireball.

"Darkness Illusion."

The Gohadoken fries a doppelganger instead. Morrigan reappears behind Shin Akuma and administers the Deep Crescendo kick that sends the white-haired warrior flying. Shin Akuma furiously gets up and teleports in front of Morrigan right before kicking her so hard it sends her in the air.

"Accept death! Oryaaaa!"

He then follows up with the Demon Armageddon. But Morrigan snaps out of it in time to correct her trajectory to counter Shin Akuma's kick of certain death. She gets her wings ready.

"Finishing Shower!" Morrigan shouts while transforming her wings into cannons. A huge Ki blast comes out.

Shin Akuma's kick connects with the blast.

"The other realm awaits."

This collision causes an enormous explosion and the Master of The Fist takes the full brunt of it. The surge of energy is so high that it blinds Morrigan. The whole plain gets devastated from that ravaging impact; not even the ground could be spared from that aerial cataclysm. Morrigan gets back up in the middle of a crater. Her injuries are severe but not life-threatening; she wouldn't like to take another attack, though.

(Where did he go? There is no way he could have survived this.)

However, Morrigan senses an ominous presence in the sky. The blast must have propelled him upwards.

(Impressive. Still alive! I'll end it with this!)

Morrigan then sends a Soul Fist beam to the sky. Shin Akuma counters it with a Misogi. The two moves are in a deadlock. But progressively, the Misogi digs through the Soul Fist along with Shin Akuma. The white-haired warrior is almost down to Morrigan's fists. Morrigan puts all her power into the attack to defeat Shin Akuma.

"Haaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Hmmmmmmm!"

Another explosion ensues and digs another crater in the already existing crater. When the smoke clears, at the bottom of the crater, Morrigan is lying down in her blood. Shin Akuma stands on top of her body. Even with imminent defeat, she still manages to frailly smile as she weakly utters those words: "All of these sacrifices for power… In the end… Such a sad… Sad… Man…"

Shin Akuma stays silent to those words for a short moment. He says nothing and raises his arm.

"The fist of the master, behold."

"However… I find it still…"

"?"

"Kind of sexy…"

"… Kongou Kokuretsu Zan!"

… …

As Akuma, now back to normal, walks away from the canyon his attack created and the defeated Morrigan, he ponders about his fights so far. He smirks.

(My opponents are getting more interesting. Maybe the world isn't as weak as I thought.)

Despite his injuries, he trots towards the vortex that just opened.

As his wounds heal upon entry, Akuma jumps in for another fight.

**Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter, next time. **


End file.
